


Sleepy

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring!Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, briefly mentioned sex, sleepy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Stiles is chatty when he's sleepy.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based of the dialogue prompt "You smell nice."

Stiles sits down on the couch, well more like he falls down onto it, neck lolling to an awkward angle before he corrects it and he scrambles for a moment to get his sock covered feet to land on the old wooden coffee table. 

He relaxes back into the soft couch after righting himself and sighs as he closes his eyes, parting his lips and feeling the warm air fan out across them.

He’s exhausted, his limbs feeling too heavy for him to lift and his and a dull ache setting in his lower back and head. It’s been another long, classic, monster-hunting night in beacon hills with the back and finally, with the week’s problem taken care of, the pack was free to return to their homes to sleep.

He can hear Derek somewhere in the loft behind him, he guesses from the kitchen judging by the occasion clink of glasses, Derek’s probably putting away the glasses of water that the two of them had emptied before Stiles had made his way to the couch.

Stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep.

He wakes up to a soft patting on his thigh and he blinks in confusion for a moment to clear his blurry vision, smiling lazily when Derek appears in his vision.

“Hey.” He whispers and he manages to stretch just a little and Derek squeezes his thigh.

“You need to get some rest.” He says, glad that Stiles had managed to not get himself injured in any form and therefore didn’t need any first-aid attention, Derek himself never needed it, but he bought a first-aid kit and makes sure to keep it stocked for Stiles and his regular injuries and also Lydia and Allison on occasion, though the two of them are much more coordinated.

Stiles nods and Derek helps him stand up, keeping an arm around his waist, just because he can and the pair slowly make their way up the old squeaky stairs to Derek’s bedroom (A few months ago he moved the bed from the living up into the actual bedroom, purely because Stiles refused to have sex in front of the massive window where people in the neighboring building could see them).

Derek closes the bedroom door behind him and locks it out of habit before leading Stiles over to the bed.

He grabs the clothes that he had left on the bed for Stiles and pushes them into his hands. “Here change into these.” He instructs him and then steps over to the bed, pulling back the covers and crawling under them, resting his head on his arms and watching as Stiles gets changed.

Stiles crawls into the bed with a yawn a minute later, his body now covered in too big grey sweats and a t-shirt.

He settles himself down on Derek’s bare chest and closes his eyes as a strong arm wraps around his upper body and lips press against his hair.

He sighs happily. “Wanna know what’s great?” He mumbles with his voice muffled against the firmness of Derek’s chest.

“What?” Derek replies, voice sounding amused as fingers draw patterns over Stiles’ shoulder.

“It’s a Monday tomorrow, and I don’t have to get up and go to school cause I’ve fucking graduated!” He tells Derek, a grin over his face and he makes a strangely excited movement with his arm that just ends with him accidentally punching Derek in the forearm.

Derek chuckles. “That is true, but now, you should be quiet and go to sleep.” He reminds him, a small soft smile on his lips that he’s glad Stiles can’t see. 

Stiles grunts and then shifts slightly to pull the covers further up his body, shoving his face into Derek’s neck when he settles back down.

He inhales his scent deeply and loudly, humming and nuzzling against his warm skin for a moment before pressing his lips against him. “You smell nice.” He mumbles. “After the night we just had, how the fuck do you smell nice?” He complains tiredly. 

Derek chuckles lightly. “I took a quick shower when you fell asleep.” He explains.

Stiles huffs. “I probably smell horrible, even worse to you and your were-”

“Stiles.” Derek cuts him off, deciding not to comment, (Even though Stiles does not smell great) he flicks Stiles’ shoulder. “Go to sleep.” He tells him for what is, hopefully for the last time.

“Whatever you say, Sourwolf,” Stiles replies, the pet name that Derek absolutely hates, rolling off his tongue easily. 

Derek sighs in irritation and rolls his eyes, hoping that Stiles will do as he says and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
